


Заставь меня замолчать

by maricon_lanero



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Established Relationship, Loud!Stiles, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maricon_lanero/pseuds/maricon_lanero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Твои стоны, – произносит Дерек, и сам слышит, насколько хрипло и развратно звучит его голос, – блядь, Стайлз.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Заставь меня замолчать

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shut Me Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/615554) by [Hatteress (goddammitstacey)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddammitstacey/pseuds/Hatteress). 



В кровати Стайлз такой же, как и за ее пределами. Он нахальный, дерзкий, никого не слушает и не может долго оставаться в одном положении. Дерек даже и не знает, чего он ожидал, когда ввязывался во все это – чем бы оно ни было – но, серьезно, в итоге Стайлз сумел нехило его удивить, и это мягко говоря.

Но, несмотря на все это – или, черт бы подрал Дерекову судьбу – благодаря этому, Дереку крайне сложно не пристраститься ко всему происходящему. Ощущение кожи Стайлза под пальцами, сжимающийся вокруг него жар, когда Стайлз отводит одно колено в сторону и насаживается на его член, заставляя проникать еще глубже.

— Стайлз, блядь, – сквозь зубы шипит Дерек, сглатывая рык, потому что он трахает сына шерифа в его собственном доме. И у шерифа, возможно, много проблем, но ни одна из них не касается слуха.

Стайлз бесстыдно скулит – сейчас он намного более искренен, чем где-либо за пределами кровати – и скребет ногтями простыни, выгибаясь под руками Дерека.

— Пожалуйста, Дерек, – задыхается он, – Пожалуйста, господи, блядь…

Последнее слово обрывается вскриком, когда Дерек вздергивает его наверх, усаживая к себе на колени, обхватывает рукой поперек груди и начинает жестко трахать. Беззвучный всхлип Стайлза застревает где-то в районе глотки.

Дерек на собственном горьком опыте убедился, что способность Стайлза оставаться тихим во время секса равняется его способности оставаться тихим… ну, где и когда угодно. Обычно это не имеет значения: с помощью своего поистине дьявольского разума Стайлз, кажется, в любой момент способен найти укромное местечко для секса, и в этом он определенно мастер.

Но иногда получается так, как сейчас.

Дерек перехватывает поудобнее, накрывая другой рукой рот Стайлза. Он покачивает бедрами, и приглушенный стон Стайлза в ответ – лучший звук в мире.

— Твои стоны, – произносит Дерек, и сам слышит, насколько хрипло и развратно звучит его голос, – блядь, Стайлз.

Тот издает согласное мычание ему в руку и вцепляется ногтями в предплечье, которым Дерек прижимает его к своей груди. В такой позиции Стайлз не может контролировать ритм или темп, и – не поймите неправильно – Дерек любит, когда тот не остается в долгу и активно участвует в процессе. Но нельзя отрицать и то, что его дико заводит и такой секс: когда он прижимает, обездвиживает Стайлза и просто _берет_.

Дерек легко тянет на себя, и Стайлз опускает голову ему на плечо, открывая длинную гладкую линию горла. Оно просто, блядь, прямо вот здесь, и Дерек не может сдержаться – он прижимается ртом к бьющейся жилке, чувствуя, как зудят от желания клыки.

Стайлз вцепляется крепче в его руку и так откровенно плывет, что Дереку приходится чуть отклониться. Он прижимается лбом к затылку Стайлза и дышит, чувствуя, как в груди зарождается рык. Отсюда ему хорошо видно, что происходит внизу: как с каждым толчком его член исчезает в Стайлзе, – и он не может не замедлить темп, завороженно глядя на движения, туда-обратно, пока Стайлз не стонет обреченно ему в руку, так, будто Дерек его убивает.

— Какой нетерпеливый, – задыхаясь произносит Дерек, резко вбиваясь в него раз, два – и на этом Стайлз весь натягивается как струна, горячо и мокро дышит в ладонь Дерека, а потом – и это, как ни странно, единственный момент, когда он тихий – молча кончает. Запах ударяет Дереку в ноздри, будто кто-то заехал ему под дых: секс, Стайлз и ощущение «своего». Этого достаточно, чтобы довести Дерека до оргазма. Он глушит свой стон в Стайлзово плечо, продолжая толкаться в него, пока его ноги не трясутся так сильно, что он вынужден вытянуться на кровати.

— О, мой, бог, – мычит Стайлз в подушку. – Думаю, ты убил меня. Я говорю с тобой из могилы.

Дерек ворчит и прижимается ртом к Стайлзову плечу.

— Ты уж точно нашел бы способ поговорить с того света, – говорит он, и Стайлз пытается пихнуть его локтем, сдерживая смешок. Дерек слегка смещается, прижимая Стайлза к матрасу, и это… обалденно. То, как Стайлз ощущается под ним, такой теплый и гладкий, всепоглощающий.

— Ты такой стремный, – говорит Стайлз, расслабляясь под ним, и Дерек не может не чувствовать гордость за то, что именно он может сделать Стайлза-шило-в-заднице таким покладистым и смирным. – Хорошо, что мне нравятся стремные.

— Хорошо, что мне нравятся громкие, – отвечает Дерек, лениво облизывая Стайлзов верхний позвонок.

— Я не громкий, – возражает Стайлз, – я просто полон энтузиазма.

Дерек хмыкает, смещаясь вбок и падая рядом на кровать. Сейчас даже самое маленькое расстояние между ними кажется неоправданно большим, но – опять же собственном горьком опыте – Дерек убедился, что если ничего не предпринять, то Стайлз не позволит ему сдвинуться до тех пор, пока не станет нечем дышать. 

— Ага, конечно, тогда в следующий раз, если решим повторить подобное в этом доме, нам придется воспользоваться кляпом. С энтузиазмом.

Стайлз поводит плечами и ухмыляется.

— О, извращения, прекрасно! – он двигает бровями, будто маньяк. Дерек закатывает глаза, а потом замирает – вот блядь.

Стук в дверь звучит особенно остро и устрашающе.

— Стайлз, – зовет шериф Стилински.

Стайлз выглядит так, будто ему лопатой по лицу съездили.

— Э, да?

— Обед через десять минут, – говорит шериф, и Дерек начинает дышать. Чтобы подавиться спустя секунду, когда шериф продолжает: – Скажи Дереку, что посуда за ним.

За мгновение лицо Стайлза из шокированного превращается в испуганное, и он утыкается головой в подушку, издавая такие звуки, будто умирает.

А Дерек… ну, он падает с кровати.

~fin


End file.
